


she's cheer captain (and I'm on the bleachers)

by Timballisto



Series: stay in school kids [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering and Wells, F/F, F/M, Imagine Bering and Wells, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's cheer captain (and I'm on the bleachers)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38824) by helenastacie. 



She was late.

It was the first day of the school year, and she was late.

Myka cursed as she sped down the hallway, sidestepping the students who were congregating in clusters. She barely resisted the urge to snap at them, instead continuing on towards the library. 

"Hey Mykes!" Her friend Pete moseyed up beside her, grinning down at her. Despite herself, she smiled in return.

"Hey Pete. Have a nice summer?"

Pete, if possible, smiled even brighter. “Took Kelly down for a little vay-cay in Florida. Some sun, sand, surf, and some really good sex-“

"Too much information, Pete." Myka interrupted, rolling her eyes so hard she was surprised they didn’t stick.

"Alright Ms. Grumpypants." Pete said. "What did you do over the summer?”

"Helped my father at his bookstore." Myka shrugged, ignoring the way Pete’s gaze sharpened on his friend and slowly morphed into a look of pity.

"You know you don’t have to keep going back to help him." he said quietly. "I know he isn’t really okay with the fact you’re, well, into the ladies. You don’t have to try to make it up to him."

"I don’t want to talk about this." Myka said, setting her chin. As if Pete wasn’t saying anything she hadn’t though of a dozen times before over the course of this miserable summer. She was a grown woman for fucks sake, she shouldn’t have to feel guilty about…

Myka’s eyes widened as she looked across the hall.

…that.

"Oh, hey." Pete was looking at the same woman. "I heard we were getting a new English teacher this year."

"When did you hear that?" Myka managed, not taking her eye of the brunette who was laughing and talking with a few of the faculty in front of the media center. She was… well. Myka gulped. She was something.

"There was a meeting over the summer, I think?" Pete scrunched his face. 

"I wasn’t invited to any meetings." Myka whispered harshly.

"Artie went for you. Said he couldn’t get a hold of you on your cell." Pete shrugged, and Myka uneasily remembers getting so hammered one night (on her own, pathetically) thst she hadn’t woken up until 5pm the next day. "Her name’s Helena Wells, she’s British aaaand…" The gym teacher scratched at his chin. "That’s all I know."

They were close enough now that the group of teachers in front of the library had noticed them.

"Ah, and here’s our erstwhile librarian." Caturanga, the history teacher, said jovially.

"I’m so sorry I’m late." Myka said, trying to ignore the very attractive woman standing at her colleague’s side. She fumbled for her keys, handing an amused Pete her coffee while she dug into her pocket.

"Late?" The new English teacher was not one to be ignored, apparently. "My dear, you’re ten minutes early." At the sound of her voice, Myka despaired. Beautiful features came in threes. This Wells woman already had a beautiful face and a spectacular body… why not a ridiculously hot voice to add to the growing awkwardness Myka was feeling just by standing in the same room as her? Myka was now intimately aware that she was not wearing her usual outfirt (the one that made her feel invulnerable) and she felt decidedly... scattered. She survived in a high school full of heathen children because she was one of those people who always had a plan, and was alway prepared, and always looked presentable. Unlike now, wearing a hideous bright yellow sweater and with her hair lying limp against her forehead. She felt a lot like she was still in high school again.

Instead of screaming to the world how unfair it all way, Myka smiled politely, finally finding her keys, and turned away from the group to unlock the library doors. Behind her, she heard Pete whisper to (presumably) the new English teacher. “She thinks if she’s not here before any other teacher, she’s a failure to librarians everywhere.”

"Oh I doubt that." Ms. Wells chuckled, and Myka couldn’t deny the zip that travelled from the base of her spine and tingled on the back of her neck.

Myka pushed the library doors open and sighed. It was going to be a long year.


End file.
